What the Bloody hell happened out there?
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What happened between the irate quidditch captain and a certain Weasley twin after they all recieve life long bans from their beloved game.


Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson

Fred and George Weasley, as well as Harry Potter just received their life-long bans from Quidditch for nearly attacking Draco Malfoy at the Quidditch match that afternoon. Angelina was now fuming. George had gone down to the kitchens to drown his sorrows in Madam Rosmerta's finest mulled Meade. Harry stayed away from everyone up in his dorm room. Fred decided to take a leaf out of Oliver Wood's book and tried to down himself in the showers.

"Oy! Katie!" Angelina called across the common room. "Where's Fred at?"

"Dunno, he didn't come out of the locker room before I left," she said.

"Damn, alright," Angelina swore. "I'll be back a bit later then."

The irate Quidditch captain stomped her way through the castle and out to the Quidditch locker rooms. She opened the door to the boy's showers quietly and heard the shower running. Angelina made her way across the building back to the back of the showers. Fred was sitting under the farthest shower, with his head against the wall, banging slowly and deliberately against it. He was still dressed in his Quidditch uniform, and was soaked to the bone. His long hair was now plastered to his head, making Angelina nearly swoon at the sight. She had harbored a crush on this particular Weasley twin ever since they had gone to the Yule ball together last year. She had been so enthusiastic to go with him, but was slightly disappointed when he asked if they could just go as friends; but it was a step toward the positive.

"Frederic Gideon Weasley!" Angelina yelled. Fred flinched, indicating that he had in fact heard her, but he made no other acknowledgement toward her. "You need to get the hell out of this cold shower!"

"I'm in no mood for a lecture from you right now, Angie," he grumbled after realizing that she wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon.

"I'm not here to lecture you," she said sincerely. "I was worried about you though."

"I'm trying to keep myself numb," Fred said. "That Umbridge cow pretty much fucked up my life."

"What really happened out there? I mean," Angelina prompted. "I was only there to hold you back but I don't really know the whole reason why."

"Malfoy was having a go at my mother," Fred said, his voice seething with anger. "Then he was just going on about how poor I am."

"Really?" she said in surprise. "You're mum is like the sweetest lady that I know? Why didn't he get into any trouble?"

"Because he's her fucking pet, and she probably didn't even hear him say anything."

"You must be really upset," she noted.

"Gee, how can you tell?" he asked dryly.

"You don't curse unless you're really upset."

"I guess you're right."

"You're damn right, I'm right," Angelina said. "I know almost everything there is to know about you."

"Really?" Fred asked, genuine surprise written across his drenched face.

"Well, er, yeah," she said, very embarrassed. She hadn't really meant for that to be heard aloud. Fred started to laugh. Angelina scowled. "Well fine, you rotten bastard, I'll just leave you here to drown!" and with that she stormed off.

"Angie, no, I'm sorry," Fred said, instantly sobering up. He hoisted himself up off the floor of the shower and chased after her. "Angie wait!"

He caught up with her at the entrance of the shower room. She had intended on stomping her way back up to Gryffindor tower but the freckled redhead turned her around and pushed her up against the wall. Her breath caught and she looked up at him. She was 5'6" and he was 6'2", so they had quite a height difference.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, holding her waist to keep her in place; his eyes showed her the truth behind his statement.

"I know," she said quietly. A moment of pregnant silence prevailed before he started to lean in.

"Thank you," she said, pulling her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest. He in turn rested his chin against the top of her head. His once large hand was played across her lower back, rubbing the exposed bit of skin under her shirt with his littlest finger, while the other was wrapped around her upper back.

"You're welcome," she mumbled into his shirt. She made to pull her way out of the hug, but Fred only let her get so far. They were staring face to face.

It all happened in an instant, Angelina gasped when Fred swooped down to kiss her. It was mean to be a chaste, friendly kind of kiss, but he changed his mind halfway though. His lips pressed firmly against her, letting her know that this kiss wasn't something of an accident. He began moving his lips over hers, trying to coax her into responding. Once Angelina recovered form her brief period of shock, she returned the kiss, lifting up on her toes so his head wasn't at such an odd angle. He lifted her up so their faces were even and her toes were swinging precariously a few inches above the floor.

"Wow, er… that was…" Fred began once he put her back on the ground and broke the kiss.

"Unexpected?" Angelina suggested, filling in the expletive.

"I was going to say breath-taking, but that works too," Fred said, a mischievous look on his face.

"What brought this on?" she demanded.

"I just—" he trailed off.

"What? You just what?" she asked hysterically.

"I though you liked me, but I guess I was wrong," he said angrily and turned around to walk out of the showers.

"I do," she murmured and he froze. He turned around slowly.

"What was that?"

"I—I do like you," she stammered quietly.

"Really?" he said, delight spreading across his face.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. Fred surged forward and picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

"That's wonderful!" he cried.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you've no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Fred said, releasing the breath her was subconsciously holding.

"H—how long?" she asked timidly.

"About two years now," he mused.

"Wow," she breathed.

"How long?" he asked, reversing the question to her.

"Some, but since the Ball really," she admitted.

"Wow, we're just as bad at Hermione and Ron," Fred chuckled.

"That's pretty bad," she said, laughing nervously.

"So Angie, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now," he said, getting down on one knee. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it," she said. Fred actually took her seriously, not recognizing the sarcasm in her voice. His face look dejected. "I'm kidding, Fred, calm down. You look as though Moaning Myrtle had just turned you down."

"What?"

"Oh course I'll be your girlfriend," she said. He enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he smirked before leaning down to kiss her again.


End file.
